


【周迦】中场休息

by alonglongrun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonglongrun/pseuds/alonglongrun
Summary: 预警①很随意的政坛AU②私设如山③厕所play





	【周迦】中场休息

身后传来的脚步声让阿周那加快了步伐。对这位旧党党鞭而言，被人跟踪不是什么稀奇的事，但让他的手从腰间的袖珍手枪上离开，甚至露出一丝笑容的跟踪倒是非常罕见。

十七楼走廊尽头的这间洗手间远离会场罕有人至，尽职的清洁人员让它充满了消毒水的气味，这让它成了一个暗杀和抛尸的好地方。当然，也是在会议中途来一发的不二选择。

阿周那将新党旗下的得力干将按在隔间的门上，将大腿抵在对方的双腿之间，扣住后颈用野兽撕咬猎物的力度蹂躏淡色的嘴唇。舌尖一路向深处探去，过于猛烈的攻势让被吻的人发出哀求般的呜呜声。

这是他们时隔三个月的第一个吻，阿周那永远有那么多的战略会议要开，而迦尔纳跟着他的上司去西海岸转了一圈试图挽回当地选民的心。今天早上他们隔着半个会场精准地对视，又不约而同地移开视线；然而当枯燥的会议开始之后事情就一发不可收拾了。

当阿周那朗读会议致辞的时候，迦尔纳看到的是他眼下有些明显的黑眼圈。他的声音与迦尔纳隔着电波听到的有些微妙的不同。那是两周前一个晴朗的黄昏，酒店前方沙滩上的海浪声和喧闹声远远的传来。而昏暗的房间内，迦尔纳正按照电话里传来的指示抚慰自己，加密过的通讯网络将他的呜咽完整地传到了阿周那耳中，他们先后到达了高潮。

当新党的发言人开始谈太平洋某个小岛上的污染问题时，阿周那的注意力已经完全放在他背后的银发青年身上了。加州的阳光没能在他身上留下痕迹，但阿周那能。他们一起度过了去年难得的长达三天的圣诞假期，将整日时光耗费在性爱、斗嘴、电子游戏和恐怖电影上面。假期结束后迦尔纳不得不穿了两个星期的高领毛衣来挡住脖子上一目了然的吻痕和齿印。

此时此刻在只有二人的厕所隔间，阿周那先结束了今天的第一个吻，他们喘息着拉开彼此的距离。距离下一轮会议还有一段时间，他不想操之过急。一片绯红已经飞上迦尔纳白皙的脸，他主动单手勾上阿周那的脖子，将还没反应过来的对手兼恋人拉进下一个吻当中。

他们对彼此的关系心照不宣，同母异父的血缘关系加上对立党派的职业身份让这份来势汹汹的情感显得不那么合乎常理。但是谁会在意呢？他们水到渠成地发展到今天，有些事情已经无需多言。阿周那纠缠着对方的唇舌，水光从迦尔纳被吻的有些红肿的唇边一路延伸到颈侧；腰上四处点火的手让他膝盖直发软，整个人几乎完全埋进了阿周那怀里。

随着一阵清脆的金属碰撞声，阿周那的皮带被扔在一旁，他的性器被微凉的手掌握住，随意撸动几下后迦尔纳靠着门滑下，舌尖轻轻舔过手中性器流着前液的头部。接着他被人抓着手臂提起来，虽然疑惑于对方拒绝了自己主动提供的服务，迦尔纳还是顺从地仰起头，任由对方在衣领遮得住的地方印下痕迹。

阿周那一贯追求完美，在性事上也是如此。即使眼下他们没有太多的时间，他也想从前戏开始将迦尔纳慢慢打开。而迦尔纳此时更追求单刀直入，他们二人的性器紧贴在一起，在他手里火热着涨大。他的舌头被阿周那的手指玩弄着，口腔主动追随吮吸时凹下去的脸颊煽动着情色的氛围。

阿周那一手揽住他的腰，一手向后探去，顺着腰臀的曲线滑进那处隐秘的入口。第一根手指伸入的时候，迦尔纳停下了手上的动作，紧紧抓住阿周那外套的下摆，昂贵的布料沾着透明液体皱成一团。一段时间未经人事的后穴变得紧涩，有些简单的润滑令手指的推进受到了一些阻力。

迦尔纳屈起左腿单膝跪在便器的盖子上，双手撑着前方光滑的瓷砖。冰冷坚硬的触感自手心传来，和身后抵在他腿间的滚烫性器形成了鲜明对比。他没有去询问为什么来参加正式会议的阿周那口袋里会有安全套，他们常用的那一款，毕竟他自己外套内侧的口袋也放着一个。

手指增加到了三根，变着角度撑开按压肠壁，在湿软的体内肆意撩拨。还是太紧了，阿周那犹豫了，他担心此时进入会让迦尔纳受伤。而被担心的人侧过头，一手伸到身后主动掰开臀肉，声音冷静的不像是被塞了三根手指：“阿周那，进来。“

阿周那第一反应是冷笑，如果迦尔纳想在这种时候逞强，他不介意遂他的愿；对方泛着水光的媚红眼角让他硬的发痛，直接插入的想法愈发占了上风。但他知道迦尔纳总是能忍耐的。就像他们第一次滚到床上的时候，彼时距成年还有6个月的阿周那急于实现计划中的插入性行为，然而已经成年的迦尔纳成功制止了他。接下来6个月里迦尔纳突然杳无音讯，直到阿周那成年当天的宴会上，旧党派了过于面熟的新代表前来祝贺。

抱着些许的报复心理，阿周那从那以后总是喜欢在做爱的时候逼得迦尔纳开口求饶。他没有按对方得要求直接进入，而是用手指在甬道中的那一点旁徘徊，又故意不直接触碰那处。他知道迦尔纳最受不了被手指这样玩弄，体内软肉吸得更紧了，有些急躁地绞着阿周那的手指向更深的地方移动。刚刚还能淡定提出要求的人此时腰软的快支撑不住自己，开口只能发出支离破碎的呻吟。

阿周那抽出手指，带着黏糊糊的液体从衬衣下摆探进去挑逗已经微微挺立的粉色乳头，趁对方分神一口气将自己的性器插入到能达到的最深处。相比之下偏凉的软肉层层包裹住茎身，许久未被进入的甬道变得紧窒，但身体的记忆还在。熟悉的热度和形状让不知餍足的后穴条件反射地主动吞咽着粗大的性器。

突如其来的刺激让迦尔纳说不出话，只能带着哭腔一遍一遍地小声喊着阿周那的名字。但身后的人还没等他适应异物的侵入，就开始大开大合地肏弄几乎软成了一滩水的身体。性器头部每次摩擦过前列腺都会引起一阵颤抖，快感似电流般传遍全身。迦尔纳的下身被弄得湿滑一片，他试图伸手握住自己的性器却被阻止，阿周那握住了他的手臂，将他的身体向后拉，迫使他接受更猛烈的撞击。

狭小的空间里充斥着肉体相互拍打的声音和刻意压低的喘息与呻吟，迦尔纳身后紧贴着的胸膛里心跳震耳欲聋，耳边的喘息和被啮咬的耳垂让他头昏脑胀。阿周那有力的手臂揽住他的腰将他禁锢在怀中，体内被狠狠插入、摩擦；迦尔纳此时才后知后觉地产生一种对方已经长成足以压制他的大人了的实感，就好像在此之前他眼中的阿周那都还是那个在宴会上别扭着不肯和他握手的少年。

阿周那不知道他的思绪飞到了什么地方，但他对于迦尔纳此时的走神非常不满。于是他不再有所保留，让每一次撞击都精确无误的撞上敏感的一点，在身前人颤抖着高潮后继续缓缓抽插。迦尔纳的视线被泪水模糊，他转过头胡乱蹭吻着身后人的脸，对方轻笑着接下这些吻，下身的动作却没有停止。最终在高潮后微微痉挛的身体里，阿周那也达到了顶点。

他们交换了一个缓慢而绵长的吻，随意整理了一下衣物，用还算完好的外套勉强遮住了皱成一团的衬衣和一些不明液体的痕迹。迦尔纳的电话响了起来，新的工作在召唤，他们再次从云端回到现实。阿周那看着迦尔纳洗净脸上情欲的痕迹，点头示意后带着一贯的冷静转身离去；他拎起水管冲洗他们留下的痕迹，确定这里不管怎么取样都不会获得二人的DNA后才离开。

阿周那的同僚们对他的消失没有表现出意外，更有甚者窃笑着来询问是哪位女士有这样的好运气。他笑着敷衍过去，坐下时突然被衣袋里的硬物硌了一下，阿周那用手描摹它的形状，发现那是一把钥匙。他笑意更深，在今晚阿周那打开那扇公寓门之前，他们都需要一点休息时间。


End file.
